darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ivandis flail
The Ivandis flail is a two-handed melee weapon created by the player during the Legacy of Seergaze quest, from a silvthril chain, enchanted silver sickle emerald (b), and the rod of ivandis. It is the weakest weapon capable of harming Vyrewatch, and is used almost exclusively by those who have not completed The Branches of Darkmeyer up to the point where the player learns to craft the blisterwood equipment, which is significantly more effective against vampyres. Its base damage and accuracy are the same as those of a steel halberd, and it also has the increased attack range of a halberd. Players with the above four components and a chisel in their tool belt may construct one after reaching a certain point in the quest. Players should first use the emerald with the silver sickle (b), granting 20 Crafting experience; then cast Enchant Level 2 Jewellery on the sickle; and finally use the sickle with the silvthril chain, granting a further 20 Crafting experience. An ivandis flail upgraded with at least 200 burnt vyre corpses is also needed to complete the hard Morytania Task, Shade-Shattering Ka-Bloom. 240px |caption = A player wielding an ivandis flail.}} Using the flail This flail is effective in damaging and killing the Vyrewatch because, despite their sufficient mind-reading ability to predict attacks and avoid damage, the flail is incredibly unpredictable and random. The sickle head further increases the unpredictability of the weapon. Thus, attackers do not hit the Vyrewatch in the intended way, rendering their mind-reading useless, but at the cost of making the flail a hard weapon to master. However, with the introduction of blisterwood weapons (stakes, polearm and staff) which are significantly more effective against vampyres and Vyrewatch, the ivandis flail is generally only used by those who have not started The Branches of Darkmeyer up to the point where they make blisterwood weapons. The flail can Cast Bloom, the same as a silver sickle (b). This multiplicity of use lets a player kill ghasts, vampyre juvinates, and Vyrewatch with a single weapon. Increasing bonuses For every 50 vyrewatch corpses cremated, the player obtains better equipment bonuses when using the ivandis flail and blisterwood weapons. A message appears in the chat box "You feel more experienced with the Ivandis Flail." The current cremation count can be viewed either with the "Check" option on the flail or by searching the lectern at the south end of the Columbarium. The bonus to blisterwood weapons is accumulated even if the Branches of Darkmeyer has not been completed. If the quest is later completed, the blisterwood weapons receive the bonus immediately. The bonus to the equipment stats is invisible and doesn't appear in the "Show Equipment Stats" panel. The bonus is only effective when used against Vyrewatch/Vampyres. The flail reaches maximum power after 500 vyre corpses have been cremated. This is also a requirement for the trimmed version of the completionist cape. Prior to the Evolution of Combat, each increment gave an additional equipment bonus of +5 in attack, strength, and defence to the flail. Following EoC, it is not clear how the equipment bonuses have changed, since there is no way to view them. Making the flail Items needed Materials: *3 Silver bars *2 Mithril bars *3 Air runes *2 Cosmic runes *1 Water rune *1 Sapphire *1 Emerald Equipment: *1 Rod clay mould *1 Chain link mould *1 Sickle mould *1 Chisel *1 Rope Optional: * Teletabs to Falador and Varrock or Digsite Pendant Steps to create #Go to any furnace. #With a sapphire and moulds in inventory, craft: 1 silver sickle, 1 silvthrill rod, and 1 silvthril chain. By default the game tries to create as many of each item as it can unless specified. #Cast Enchant Level 1 Jewellery on the rod, which contains the sapphire. (If using a tablet, don't click break, but Use the tablet on the silvthrill rod!) #Go to Paterdomus and descend to the Mausoleum. #With a rope in your inventory, use the enchanted rod on the well to get a rod of ivandis. Note: If you are making multiple rods of ivandis, you still only need 1 rope. #Now head through the gate, then the Holy Barrier, to cross the river. #Once across the river, head south into Mort Myre Swamp, go to the Nature Grotto, and enter it. #Use the silver sickle on the Altar of nature to get a silver sickle (b). #With a chisel in your inventory or in your tool belt, use the emerald on the blessed sickle to get a silver sickle emerald (b). #Cast Enchant Level 2 Jewellery on the sickle with the emerald to get an enchanted sickle emerald (b). #With a chisel in your inventory or in your tool belt, use the rod on the chain. The two parts combine to form the ivandis flail Trivia * Before the Evolution of Combat, this weapon used to have a special attack. Used against a weakened Vampyre, this attack would temporarily suspend the target, allowing a dose of Guthix balance to be administered. Each special attack would consume one of the flail's 30 charges. ** Additionally, a fully upgraded flail had a +56 magic attack bonus which potentially made it the most accurate staff in Runescape, but since the magic attack bonus only worked against Vyrewatch and they couldn't be damaged by magic using the flail, this boost was of no use at all. * Despite the fact that the flail can hit flying Vyrewatch, it cannot hit aviansies which are always in flight. * It is not allowed in the Fist of Guthix arena. * Flails that had less than 30 charges prior to the Evolution of Combat now have the same name as the fully charged flail but take up separate bank spaces. They are discontinued items. * The flail gained the same attack range as a halberd in a hidden update after the release of the Evolution of Combat. fi:Ivandis flail Category:Prayer items Category:Weapons that have special attacks Category:Myreque Category:Items on reward scrolls Category:Guthix Category:Wikia Game Guides quests